Close Call
by homeofshadowhunters
Summary: Clary has a horrifying run-in with a demon and she is alone, who will save her? Will she even make it through? I'm sorry it's better than it sounds i'm horrible at summaries. Second chapter in the making!
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so this is my second complete fanfic for the mortal instruments! They will get better I promise but I have to practice and I want to know what you think about my stories now so I know what to fix so please review!**

**Close Call**

I was running as fast as my legs would take me, it felt as though I would collapse at any moment and then the drevak demon that was chasing me would either kill me or if it was working for someone, I pointedly think about Sebastian, then take me to him. The thought gave me a kick of adrenaline and I surged forward. Looking around for anything that could be made into a weapon. I saw a thick, sharp stick on the floor and hurried to pick it up. I managed to fling myself at the demon, which was about the size of a small car.

Before I could do any damage with the stick it kicked out at me, making me fall backwards and slam into a tree in a glamoured part of central park. I cried out and wondered how many of my ribs were broken. I screamed in pain. It also felt like my head had exploded, I figured that I had a concussion, I didn't have much time to address my injuries or to make an iratze because the demon was already coming at me.

It jumped on me, causing my leg and arm to break. I screamed in agony and wondered how long it would be before my heart gave up. I want to die so badly, so, so badly. I just wanted this pain to stop. I practically had a heart attack when I remembered something that Valentine told me on the boat, _demons feed off the pain of others. _I started to cry then, this demon would not stop until I was tortured to death.

The demon started stomping on my other side, causing the rest of the ribs that were not already cracked to snap into little piece, I literally hear them snapping. I suddenly feel a horribly agonizing pain and I am unable to think straight because I am choking, I put my shaking hand up to my mouth to spit out whatever was making me choke but it came away red, one of my lungs was punctured.

Suddenly the demon was gone, but the pain was not. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't feel anything but pain. Someone was touching and poking at my side and I must have screamed because suddenly there was a voice that seemed oddly familiar telling me to try and be quiet. "It hurts," I choked out.

"I know sweetheart, we'll get you to the institute," I tried to remember the voice but failed, so I asked. "Who are you?" There was a second of silence before the voice answered. "It's Magnus, Clary. Alec is also here with me," I started to cry, but at the same time I couldn't breathe and my chest felt as if I had been hit with a car coming at 100 miles an hour. "Sh Clary don't cry that will only make it worse, try to stay still and Alec is going to carry you okay?" I felt arms go around my back and under my knees, then slowly begin to lift me. I screamed in agony as my ribs were moving around under me, I kept spitting blood so that I could breathe. Magnus made a portal for us to get to the Institute faster. We were now at the entrance of the Institute and Alec was opening the door. Once we were inside Alec rushed me up to the infirmary, each step he took was agony. I screamed in agony and suddenly the doors of the infirmary burst open and Jace and Isabelle came in.

Jace looked at me and all the color drained from his face. I realized that my torso probably looked deformed, my leg and arm was broken and twisted unnaturally, my lung was punctured and I was coughing blood. Every inch of my skin was covered with bleeding scratches. My red hair blended in with my skin. Jace rushed toward Alec and Magnus and begged him to help her. Magnus instructed Jace and Alec to draw iratze's while he fixed my lung and concussion. I realized that I had been screaming and arching my back in pain. The heat of the stele's made it worst before the pain finally started to fade.

In a few minutes the pain was almost gone and I felt a damp cloth being ran up my arms, legs, and face. I opened my eyes realizing they had been clamped shut. Jace was the first person who came in my line of sight, "Clary?" I got up with shaking feet and Jace caught me before I could fall. Jace kissed me and suddenly all the pain that still lingered was washed away like a rip tide.

**Like I said, they will get better I know it's not the best ending and I promise I will try to fix it or just make a new similar story; If you have any suggestions I promise to respond to every review and take into consideration your suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the requested second chapter, this story was only supposed to be a one shot but i'm happy that I took you're suggestions into consideration because I really like how this story is coming out**

Close Call

Chapter 2

I felt my knees lock under me and suddenly I am falling but I feel a hand go behind my back and one under my knees. Jace. "Maybe you should lay down," he says. I figure he's right, even if magic is fast it can't be that fast. I am still extremely injured and taking it too fast might make everything worse. He lays me down and leans over. "Are you in pain?" He asks in concern.

I think about the question, it felt as though everything was throbbing, but nothing compared to the pain of last night. "It hurts a lot," was all that was able to come out of my mouth. "Magnus said there would be pain but that there's nothing more he or any of us can do anymore, he said to help you through it and it will go away soon, okay?" he says. I felt tears streak down my heated cheeks. I wanted the physical pain as well as the pain from the memories of last night to go away.

I felt Jace clutch my hand and squeeze gently. "I love you," he says. I try and return the words but nothing would come out of my mouth except for a choked sob. Jace leaned closer, his face twisted into one of pain. Suddenly the doors opened, and Alec and Isabelle came in. "Jace, Isabelle wants to talk to you," says Alec. "I'll stay with Clary," he says at the look Jace gave him. Alec came over to where I was and took Jace's spot in the chair next to me. I barely saw Jace slip out the door with Isabelle.

Alec leaned forward anxiously as my face twisted up in pain. "What happened Clary?" I tried to recount the events of last night, I couldn't remember much. "I'm not sure, what did you see?" I ask. I was walking with Magnus and then we heart you scream, by the time I got to you, I thought you were dead, Clary. The demon was still on top of you. I killed it. You weren't moving or making any sound until Magnus touched your side, that's when you started screaming."

I listened with wide eyes as I heard Alec tell me what he saw. "I didn't realize it was that bad," I saw, knowing it was a feeble response. Alec chuckled without humor. "Clary, you're extremely lucky to have survived," says Alec. I knew that, I thought I wouldn't survive as well but I was trying to play it down. Jace came in then. Alec moved to the side so Jace could be next to me. "Clary, would you like to see your parents, they must be worried," he says. With all the pain and horrors of last night and so far this morning, I had completely forgotten. They're going to find out that I'm gone when they wake up this morning. "It's okay if you don't want to, I understand if you don't want them to see you like this." He adds. I really did want to see my parents, I didn't want to worry them any longer. "No," I say. "I do want to see them, just please don't tell them I'm hurt maybe we can hide it from them. I watched as Jace's face changed from one of surprise to understanding until he was nodding slowly.

"I hope you realize, that it's going to be quite difficult if she can't stand up, or if she still looks like she fell into a shredding machine" says Isabelle. I carefully started to sit up, Jace wrapped his arm around my back to prop me up. Isabelle steps up and says, "I'll shower her," Before I could protest, Alec said, "Izzy, there's a wheelchair in the closet by the door." Isabelle chuckled. "Alec, she's like a stick, I can carry her," says Isabelle. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

Isabelle was carrying me bridal style to her room, she helped me out of my clothes before I could protest much. My embarrassment dissolved as soon as I realized that I couldn't ask her to leave. She was supporting most of my weight and I felt as though I might faint at any moment.

Once I was finished showering and Isabelle had finished helping me get dressed, I looked in the mirror. I gasped when I saw the mean looking scratches that covered every inch of my face and ran up my arms. Isabelle caught my look and said, "Don't worry, we'll add lots of makeup so it won't show," I breathed out a sigh of relief, I didn't want my parents to see me like this. Jocelyn would have a heart attack and would probably not let me continue to train as a shadowhunter.

We walked out of Isabelle's bathroom, well to be fair she walked and I was carried. Jace and Alec were sitting on her bed when we walked in. "We've called Jocelyn and Luke and they'll be here in a few minutes. We need a good reason as to why you spent the night at the institute…" Jace paused. Isabelle had placed me on the bed and I tried to curl up on my side because I was so tired and my head was pounding. I cried out when my ribs shifted. Jace was at my side at an instant, "Clary, Clary are you okay?" I shook my head, it felt as though there would always be pain that it would never go away. Alec leaned forward with his steel, "Maybe another iratze?" He asked. I nodded, desperate for any kind of pain relief.

"Clary lie down," said Alec. I shook my head and choked out a sob. I couldn't move I was half curled up and any moving would cause excruciating pain. "No, I can't" I sobbed. Jace looked pained and then he took my wrists and pinned them above my head, I realized he was trying to force me into a lying position. I screamed, "Jace, no! Please, please don't move me!" I tried everything I could but he called for Isabelle and she pulled my legs out slowly. Every second was agony. I was openly crying and sobbing now, Alec drew the Iratze on my side and soon the pain faded. Jace helped me to sit up, "Maybe we should tell Jocelyn and Luke the truth," says Jace. I wanted to continue my shadowhunter training and it wouldn't be possible if Jocelyn knew what happened. "No," I say. "They won't let me continue training if we tell them what happened," They all seemed to understand.

Isabelle slipped into her bathroom and came out with a damp washcloth. She started to dab my face clear of tears, after she was finished she walked to her vanity and picked a few items off it before coming back to me, where Jace and Alec still sat beside me. Isabelle started dabbing unknown substances onto my face and Jace watched in wonder as the scratches slowly disappeared. As if on cue, the doorbell to the institute rang.

Jocelyn had a strict policy that I was never to spend the night at the Institute because Jace was there. "She's going to be mad at me," I say. Jace helps me off the bed and then carries me to the living room of the Institute before saying that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

I was sitting on the couch when Jocelyn and Luke came rushing in. "Clary! What are you doing here? Why didn't you come home last night?" she says. There was a second of silence when I didn't know what to say. "You know what, you're coming home right now and we're going to have a serious chat!" Jace comes closer to me. He was about to say something when Jocelyn unexpectedly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, then pushed me toward the door. My ribs felt as though they were re-cracking. I heard myself scream as if from a distance. I was suddenly laying down on the couch and Alec was speaking calming words in an effort to comfort me. I felt a burning at my sides and my face twisted up in agony, then the pain began to fade.

I opened my eyes, realizing I had shut them at some point. Jocelyn and Luke had taken a step back and were staring at me as their surprised looks turned into ones of dawning realization. Jace was beside Alec, who was holding my hand. Both were kneeling down next to the couch where I was laying. "Are you okay?" Jace says. I try to nod but it comes out shakier that I would have liked. Jocelyn steps forward hesitantly, "Clary? What happened?" I look in Jace and Alec's direction, pleading for help.

"It's somewhat of a long story," says a familiar voice, everyone averts their eyes to the doorway where Magnus stands. "You knew about this?" Luke says, speaking for the first time since he came. "Clary was out last night by herself," he says, ignoring Luke's question. "She was attacked by a demon that was seeming to feed off the pain of others. All of Clary's ribs were shattered, she has a second degree concussion, her leg and arm were broken, and her lung was punctured by a splintered rib. I instinctively flinch and curl in on myself at the list of my injuries despite the sharp every present pain of my ribs. This was going to take a very long time to explain, I hope that Jocelyn will not make me stop my shadowhunter training in favor of a mundane life. I could never, as much as I sometimes wanted to, go back to that dull, plain place that I thought was life. Everything was finally perfect with Jace, this was just a minor setback and I wouldn't just drop everything with him because my mom thinks it's dangerous for me to continue in the shadow world.

**Thank you for reading! Third Chapter coming out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the extra long wait but I've been busy all summer and I didn't really know how to end this story so this is just what I came up with and i'm sorry that it's so short but I promise i'll be writing more stories from now on **

Close Call: Chapter 3

I watched in wonder as Jocelyn and Luke's faces turned at first from confusion to dawning realization. Magnus was explaining to them everything that had happened last night, I wished that he would get a clue and play down everything, but he didn't. He explained every last detail exactly how it happened. I knew the others would have also preferred that I had told the truth but I just couldn't bring myself to do it knowing the risks involved not being a shadowhunter anymore.

Jace had moved to sit beside me, taking my hand in his. I was glad for the extra comfort because I don't know how Jocelyn will react to all this news. As Magnus was concluding his painfully long story Jocelyn came to sit by me and Jace got up because he knew that he wasn't very well liked by my mom. "Clary," she began. I braced myself for what was to come.

"I'm not mad at you, after all it couldn't have been your fault." she began. I slowly nodded, not knowing what was next. "I will still continue to let you train but I want you to be more careful and be armed with something small at least, at all times. Are we in agreement?" I nodded joyfully.

We all looked at each other in silent joy as Luke and Jocelyn said goodnight and promised to come back and visit Clary first thing in the morning. "I guess everything worked out then." said Jace. "I always knew it would," said Isabelle.

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
